


sweet dream, saccharine

by icouldbuildacastle



Series: the roadtrip [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: A PICNIC... IN A BED..., BED PICNIC, F/M, basically pwp what else do i ever write??, road trip of love and happiness, this fic is her birthday present!, this was inspired by a prompt ayana gave to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icouldbuildacastle/pseuds/icouldbuildacastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you,” he whispered, kissing underneath her jaw.</p><p>“I love you too,” Felicity answered. “Especially if you can keep coming up with excellent ideas like bed picnics. I think I’d prefer to eat all my food off your naked torso from now on.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet dream, saccharine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verdants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdants/gifts).



> happy birthday ayana!!! she's gr8 and you should send her some love at oliversmoak.tumblr.com!! hope you love it :)
> 
> (this can be read stand-alone or as part of the series. they're just connected one-shots, i never write plot so that's irrelevant)

They had done a straight shot down the coast and were currently in San Francisco. Next, they were planning to cut across and down to Las Vegas to surprise Felicity’s mom. It wasn’t the fast route that Google maps had suggested, but it was much prettier and more interesting than going through Idaho, in Felicity’s opinion (though she does very much appreciate potatoes). She had always wanted to go to San Fran, and driving down Lombard street on the back of Oliver’s motorcycle, clutching him for dear life while he let out exhilarated laughs was absolutely amazing (she made sure they stayed far, far away from Alcatraz, though). And today they had visited the California Academy of Sciences, which was gigantic and amazing and Oliver let Felicity drag him around for hours without complaint. He even helped her feed penguins, chuckling the whole time that Felicity squealed over their adorable waddling. But now it was evening, and Felicity was exhausted. She was curled up on the bed with a novel she _finally_ had time to read, just waiting for Oliver to return from the little grocery store down the block so she could pass out next to him.

She heard the _click_ of the hotel door opening, twin _thumps_ as Oliver kicked off his boots, and the soft _flump_ of a shirt hitting the floor.

“Here we go,” announced Oliver, flopping onto the bed next to Felicity, holding… a box of Oreos and a bowl of strawberries? _What_?  

Felicity rolled over onto her back and place her book on the bedside table. “Oliver…” she said with a stern gaze. “What do you think you’re doing?” 

“Bed picnic!” he replied with a grin, carefully putting the food down on the California king and tugging her into his chest with an arm around her waist and pecking the corner of her mouth. Well, Felicity couldn’t very well deny him anything when he had a smile like that, now could she?

“Okay…” she answered warily, eyeing Oliver as he picked up a strawberry and put it into his mouth. He bit into it carefully, tongue swiping off the juice that got around his lips, and swallowed. Felicity couldn’t help her eyes tracing his throat. It was like, right in form of her okay, she could not be blamed for noticing and taking advantage of proximity-

Oh, Oliver was holding the other half of the strawberry to her lips. She automatically bit into it, trying not to get juice everywhere, and hummed in appreciation. It was ripe and sweet and perfect and oh God what if strawberry juice got onto the pristine white hotel sheets? 

“We’ll be careful,” Oliver murmured, smirking when Felicity realized she and once again been thinking out loud. He rolled over Felicity, straddling her hips with his strong thighs, and picked up an Oreo. He split it open, eating the side without frosting himself and offering the creamy (better) half to Felicity. She happily opened her mouth, and he placed it on her tongue. 

“Thank you for your generosity,” Felicity said once she was done chewing. Oliver chuckled with a little shake of his half.

“What are you talking about? I ate the good side.”

Felicity released an incredulous gasp, and tried to dislodge Oliver from her body. “Traitor! Are you freaking insane? What good is an Oreo without the frosting? You’re a freak of nature! God, I can’t believe I’m even _talking_ to you!”

Oliver laughed in her face, easily resisting her attempts to throw him off, and picked up another strawberry. This time, he didn’t bother cleaning the juice from his mouth, just leaned down and kissed Felicity. She licked over his lips, and kissed him open mouthed with her hand on his neck. She sucked his tongue into her mouth, moaning in appreciation at the taste of strawberry still there. Oliver slid his hand up her torso, brushed over one of her nipples through the fabric of her shirt, rolled the bud between his fingers until it felt swollen and sensitive against the fabric. He tugged her bottom lip with his teeth and pulled back.

“Your turn,” he said huskily. Felicity snatched the fruit from his hands, biting into it messily. Oliver grunted, grabbed her jaw and lapped up the juice spilling down her chin slowly. He continued his path down her neck, placing wet, open-mouthed kisses everywhere he could reach. When he encountered the neckline of her (technically his, but hers now) tshirt, he growled in frustration and tugged it roughly off. Before Oliver could return to worshipping her skin, Felicity grabbed his face and tilted it up to hers.

“ _My_ turn,” she whispered, watching Oliver’s pupils dilate. She pressed a quick kiss to his mouth, then pushed on his shoulder. This time, he allowed her to roll him over, and she arranged him on his back. Then, she grabbed some Oreos out of the box and settled in between his legs. Brushing a kiss against his navel, Felicity heard Oliver inhale sharply and felt his hand grip her hair. “Nuh-uh. No touchy.”

Oliver groaned, but obediently crossed his arms under his head. Felicity clasped his hipbone with one hand, thumb absentmindedly running over the scar there. She rolled the sideways Oreo up Oliver’s abdomen, going over the dips and ridges of his muscles. He started to laugh silently, which just made his abs flex in an even more inviting way, and Felicity dipped her head down to drag her tongue over the path the cookie had traced. Oliver stopped laughing.

Shooting him a smirk, Felicity popped the Oreo into her mouth and ate it. His throat flexed and his hands came to grip her hips. The she gave him a smile with all her teeth, not caring they were probably coated with black cookie. He smiled back, pulling her forward and bumping their noses together playfully.  

“I love you,” he whispered, kissing underneath her jaw.

“I love you too,” Felicity answered. “Especially if you can keep coming up with excellent ideas like bed picnics. I think I’d prefer to eat all my food off your naked torso from now on.”

Oliver laughed again, even while slipping his hand into her underwear and cupping her. She was warm and wet, and ground down onto his hand, slipping her clit over his palm. 

“Oh no,” she said, recognizing the look in Oliver’s eye. He tilted his head, as if to say ‘what?’ all innocent, but she wasn’t falling for it. “You’re not ruining this pair, too.”

She pulled her panties off herself, carelessly dropping them off the side of the bed. Oliver tucked two fingers inside her immediately, causing her to gasp and clutch the sheets. He pumped them in and out of her slowly, circling her clit with his thumb at the same leisurely pace. Felicity retaliated by letting go of the sheets to palm him through his shorts. The angle was really terrible, what with her reaching behind her and all, but she still felt Oliver’s cock harden beneath her hand. Reluctantly, she raised herself on her knees, causing Oliver’s fingers to slip out of her. She scootched back to yank Oliver’s shorts off, and grabbed a condom off the nightstand. When she returned to sit on Oliver’s thighs, he made eye contact with her. Felicity felt pinned in place by his burning gaze, frozen watching him lick her arousal off his fingers. He curled his tongue around the digits obscenely, and moaned exaggeratedly at her taste. That shocked Felicity back into action.

“Ridiculous,” she muttered, rolling the condom over his flushed cock. She kneeled above him again, and Oliver layer his hands on her thighs, gazing up at her, transfixed. Felicity grasped his cock, slipped the head between her folds, and sank down on him. They moaned simultaneously when she bottomed out, resting in the cradle of his hips. Felicity braced herself on Oliver’s chest, fingers digging into the scar tissue and splaying across his tattoo, and rolled her hips back up. She set a slow pace, rocking up only a few inches before circling her hips on the downstroke. Her face hovered a hairsbreadth away from Oliver’s, panting out hot breaths of air into each other’s mouths. Oliver gripped her ass with one hand, the other massaging her breast, making Felicity gasp when he scratched over her nipple with his nail. She murmured his name onto his lips, and he met her mouth in a filthy, wet kiss. His tongue rubbed over the roof of her mouth, his stubble scraped across her chin. Felicity pulled on his lips with her teeth, and he sucked hard on her upper lip in response.

Heat was simmering in Felicity’s veins, building slowly, slowly, and then Oliver began to match her movements with thrusts of his own, hips lifting Felicity and making his cock sink deeper inside her. She moaned into his mouth, and dropped her head to his neck. When her orgasm finally overtook her, she sank her teeth into his neck, tasting the sweat dripping down his skin.

The squeezing of Felicity’s walls around him seemed to set Oliver off, and he began to piston his hips up without rhythm. His hands clutched her waist, and he choked out a “ _Felicity_ ” when his cock twitched inside her and he came. Felicity slumped against his sweaty body, his hands stroking her back as they both came down from their high. She settled into a warm, comfortable haze, grumbling when Oliver tried to move her off him. She grasped his shoulders and tightened her legs around his possessively. Oliver’s chest rumbled, and he sat up with her curled around him. 

“I have to clean up. I’ll come back to bed right away,” he whispered in her ear. Felicity sighed discontentedly, but loosened her grip anyways. Oliver laid her on the bed with care, running a hand through her hair before grabbing the food to put away. Felicity found herself falling asleep, the long day coupled with fantastic sex doing her in. When Oliver returned, she was awakened slightly by the wet washcloth her ran over her body, but he soon curled up behind her and looped an arm around her waist. She drifted to sleep just like that, Oliver’s legs tangled up in hers and his chest rising and falling steadily.

 

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "pour some sugar on me" by def leppard. this was inspired by a nick jonas gifset... here ya go... oliversmoak.tumblr.com/post/119556809708
> 
> say hit to me on tumblr @teylaswift !!!!


End file.
